


Double B

by Mistevieous



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, M/M, blowjobs for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistevieous/pseuds/Mistevieous





	Double B

South watched silently from the corner of the room as Wash straddled York, both naked and aroused as hell. York had both their cocks in his hand, stroking eagerly and filling the room with moans and gasps of pleasure. She was naked as well, resisting the urge to touch herself and focusing on the two. She had already asked Wash if he was okay with her watching, she already knew York was- he loved an audience, but Wash she wasn’t sure about. Even after he said he was okay with it all, the three of them doing so much together like this being common already, she was cautious about his comfort. But he said he was okay, so she watched silently as they went at it.

She waited a while as they went at it, but eventually she couldn’t help joining in. She moved to the bed they were settled on, kneeling next to them. Her hand caught Wash’s chin, pulling him into a deep, slow kiss. She lingered on this lips longer than she intended, enjoying the taste of his kiss before she moved to York. That kiss was harder, more hungry, eager as she nipped at his lips. She didn’t stay too long though, an idea popping into her head and she couldn’t deny it. 

Moving down, she took both their cocks into her mouth, sucking softly at first before following York’s hand, matching his strokes with her lips. Wash’s hands were both on York’s shoulders, York’s freehand on Wash’s forearm. She heard the gasp of surprise and pleasure come from him, his hand dropping to the back of her neck and holding gently as pleasure no doubt rocked through him. 

South didn’t let up, she kept sucking as best she can, more spit than usual slipping down their cocoks as she bobbed her head in rhythm with York’s hand. His hand kept moving though the deep noises coming from him gave away how much en was enjoying it despite hte control of his hand. 

It wasn’t an easy task, but she was good at everything she did goddamn it- and taking two cocks into her mouth was no hard task! Despite the way she couldn’t stop drooling excessively, things were going fantastic. Wash had a hand on the back of her neck and to keep the pace just right, and york moved his free hand from Wash to rest on South’s back lightly. Encouraging her, like she needed it. 

She was nude, aroused, and enjoying the double BJ more than she’d ever admit. She met York’s hand, keeping pace carefully, bobbing with him to see how much poor Wash could take. 

It really didn’t take much, a few bobs of her head and strokes of York’s hand had him cumming quickly, gripping the back of her neck and gasping loud into the mostly silent air. York was making noises, soft steady noises as she sucked, sliding along their cocks and swallowing Wash’s come easily with her own spit as they went along. Repeating the motion, she kept moving over their dicks in time with York’s hand, over and over until Wash was patting her, tapping her shoulder, tapping out. She leaned back, let him have a moment to breathe. 

Wash moved to flop over on the bed, spent beyond belief and gasping still even as he laid sprawled out next to them. 

South contemplated sucking York off, but decided to take Wash’s position, crawl up to straddle York’s lap, guiding his dick into her carefully. Slowly. With ease and experience. She rode his dick slowly at first, her hands on his shoulders and squeezing softly as she rocked her hips, feeling his hands grip her hips and moving her in a faster pace. She complied easily, thrusting forward faster, harder, arching her back slightly as his mouth found her breasts. She glanced over at Wash, watching as he still gasped and whimpered with his over stimulation. 

It was all quickly forgotten as she rode York’s dick, hips moving faster, harder, desperate for more after their display, after watching their cocks rub together, seeing them move as one for pleasure.

South couldn’t help herself, thinking about how they were together and how they were with her too, the three of them making a mess of the sheets but having a great time. She eagerly fucked herself on York, leaning in to bite and suck at his neck, leaving marks along his skin as she rode him. He returned the favor, eagerly marking her throat and shoulders as they moved. 

It wasn’t long before York came, gasping and gripping onto her hips tight as possible as she tried to keep moving, wanting her own orgasm. She was able to grind against him, rubbing her clit against the base of his dick and pelvic bone, getting the pleasure she needed as she pressed hard into him. 

When she finally came, she leaned into York, resting heavily against his chest, hips jerking slightly as she rode out her orgasm, feeling his arms wrap around her back and hold her steady as she finished. 

“Fuck.” She finally said, the first words she made other than moans and gasps, just a breathy release of the word as she rested her forehead against his cheek. 

He shifted to kiss her, slow and lazy at first before getting harder, more eager like they didn’t just fuck like crazy. 

She pulled from the kiss to reach over and tug Wash up, catching his lips in a softer but no less eager kiss. She wanted him to be included. It was the three of them- whatever North had with them, his friendship, this was different. Special. It was theirs and she wanted to keep the three of them included, even if Wash was closer to sleep than anything. 

South reluctantly moved after a long moment, stealing a kiss from both of the guys before she went to clean up.

By the time she came back to the bed, both were lying down, a space between them left just for her. She climbed into the bed, content to nestle in between them as arms and legs tangled together and they curled up. York yanked the sheet over them and Wash adjusted the pillows, getting them cozy as she settled in for some rest. She didn’t do a whole lot, not really, but she was tired and ready to huddle down and catch some sleep after being so intimate. No words were expressed, she didn’t know what to say, but it wasn’t their first time doing this. There were emotions, but she didn’t know how to express it. Instead, she pushed it away, snuggling in and accepting the kisses to her forehead as she let her eyes close.


End file.
